


let me show you how i love you

by AnnaSepulchre



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, body love, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: Dan wants Phil to feel appreciated.





	let me show you how i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on August 2nd, 2017.

Phil drained the rest of the coffee from his mug and absentmindedly sat it in the sink, scrolling through Twitter with his other hand. He noticed the time and blanched.

“Dan, you done dressing yet?” he called out. “We’re gonna be late if you aren’t.”

He paused - silence.

“Dan?” His eyebrows furrowed. “Where are you?”

Phil climbed the stairs, shoving his phone in his back pocket. As he rounded the corner, he saw Dan, hands in his pockets and staring at the big mirror, looking a little zoned out and fiddling with his hair. Phil smiled and huffed a quiet laugh.

“Dan, you do-”

Dan jumped slightly, making Phil start as well. He met Dan’s eyes in the mirror. “Uh,” Phil said. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, fine, sorry, just thinking.” Dan’s eyes flitted back to his own reflection, and he fixed his hair imperceptibly once more. “Sorry, we late? Let’s go.” Dan turned around and half smiled, picking up his wallet and phone from the bed.

“Anything interesting up there?” Phil teased.

“Nah,” he said offhandedly, “just getting ideas.”

“Sharable ideas?”

Dan grinned. “Maybe. Gonna let ‘em cook for a bit more though.” He swooped close and kissed Phil softly on the cheek. “I’ll let you know.”

Phil smiled as he watched him go down the stairs, then saw the time on the clock and took the stairs two at a time after him.

—

Phil yawned, jaw cracking and nose scrunching glasses against his face as he shut his computer. He tucked it under his arm as he wandered over to the office to see how the editing was going.

“Hey, how far along-” Phil paused. Office empty, computer silent and off. “Dan?”

“Moon room!” he heard distantly. 

“Did you finish the editing?” he called as he shuffled around the corner.

“Yeah, s'all done!” echoed Dan’s voice. He sounded distracted. “Uploaded so we can un-private it whenever.”

Phil paused before he went in. “Can I come in? You sound weird.”

He heard shuffling, then Dan appeared around the corner, already in his pajamas. He fiddled with a curl slightly, moving it back from his forehead “So,” he started, “you remember I had an idea this morning?”

“Yessss?” Phil said, tilting his head.

“Well, I kind of set it up. The, uh, setting for my idea. Which wasn’t like, necessary, but I thought it’d add something? And it’s a sex thing. I probably should’ve prefaced with that. And it’s not that weird, so I don’t know why I’m rambling-”

“Dan.” Phil interrupted. Dan abruptly stopped talking and blinked at him. “ _You’re_ being weird.” He pushed his glasses up and held out his free hand. “Show me?”

Dan twisted his hands together then took Phil’s hand in his own, pulling him into the bedroom and dropping their linked hands again in favor of putting them in his pajama pockets and fidgeting in place.

All of the blankets and pillows were pulled off the bed and gathered on the floor in a nest. Two sheets were safety pinned together, stretched from the top of the large mirror to two chairs, making a ceiling thin enough that light could come through. The entrance was opposite the mirror, with the sheet flipped on top.

“God, this looks really shit now that I look at it again,” Dan muttered. Phil elbowed him. “It’s a blanket fort, it’s not supposed to be an architectural masterpiece.”

He walked forward to sit his laptop on the bare bed. “You said this was a sex thing?” Dan nodded. “Looks definitely big enough for both of us. But ah, pretty sure we’ve done blanket fort sex before.” He pulled off his shirt and tossed it back on the bed. “What’s got you anxious?”

Dan’s eyes darted across his bare chest, and he seemed to relax a little. A small smile grew across his face, and he stepped forward to hook his fingers in the waist of Phil’s pajamas.

“I just,” he said hesitantly, “had an idea that I wanted to show you off a little. Kinda wanna show you off to yourself, if that makes sense. The blanket fort was last minute, like you couldn’t tell.” He laughed a little.

Phil could feel the heat of his blush growing across his upper chest. “What d'you mean?” He said softly.

Dan chewed on his lower lip, and slid his fingers over Phil’s hips, pulling him forwards and walking backwards. “I’ll show you,” he said quietly. “Get inside?”

Phil closed his eyes and took a breath, opening them to see Dan’s face - anxious and hopeful. He tucked his hands against both sides of Dan’s neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss, damp and quick. “Okay,” he said, smiling, and pulled away to duck into the blanket fort.

There was plenty of room inside, so Phil rolled onto his back and stretched his arms over his head, popping several joints as he did so.

“Old man,” Dan said fondly as he crawled in beside him.

“Mhm,” Phil murmured. “Hey, do we have to do the sex thing or can we just sleep in here? This is quite nice, and also you still have all your clothes on, so I mean-”

Dan laughed and pinched him on the hip. “Get up, you lazy ass. I already brought the lube and a towel in here, you’re in it now. Hands and knees?”

“Oh, I see, gonna be that kind of night.” Phil rolled onto his stomach, then pushed himself up and popped his hips out, more of his joints cracking.

“Oh god, I’ll be extra careful to not break you tonight,” Dan teased. Phil laughed, shoulders shaking and head lolling forward.

“Just get on with your diabolical plan, whatever it is,” Phil said, laughter trailing off.

Dan smiled to himself and dragged Phil’s pajama bottoms off slowly. “Well, for that to work, you have to look up.”

Phil raised his head and his breath caught for a second. The mirror was right in front of them - Dan had flipped the sheet down, so it was just soft blue-grey light filtering in from above, with Phil mostly naked and Dan’s hand heavy across his lower back.

“This was my idea,” he said softly. “Wanted you to see yourself.”

“That’s, uh,” Phil let his head drop with a heavy breath. “Maybe not right away? Looks a little silly right now.”

“Course,” Dan said. He shifted so one hand could trail down the back of Phil’s thigh, then back up the other side. “Gonna take my time opening you up, if that’s okay?”

Phil nodded, and shifted so he was resting more on his forearms. “Yeah, s'fine. I’m good like this.” He took a quiet satisfaction in hearing Dan’s breath hitch.

“God, you still look so good. I’m never gonna get tired of seeing you like this,” Dan whispered. Phil heard the clicking sounds of the lube and the soft wet noises of Dan slicking up his fingers, followed by the press of a slick fingertip against his hole. He shivered slightly.

“Relax,” Dan said, shifting to hold Phil’s hip with his right hand, and slowly twisted the tip of his index finger in, working it in slowly.

Phil rocked back into it, feeling himself relax and open up. “Could take a second one, hasn’t been that long.”

Dan huffed out a laugh. “Pushy pushy,” he teased, as he started to work a second finger in. “You know, fucking you isn’t necessarily the end goal of this.” Dan’s hand left his hip, and Phil craned his neck to look at him.

“I mean… I’d appreciate it being included?”

Dan laughed. His right hand came back and loosely wrapped around Phil’s cock, slick and cool with lube, and Phil gasped. His cock was half-hard from the fingering, and rapidly swelling from the gentle contact.

“Dan, god, that’s good.” His hips mindlessly twitched back and forth, and he let out a short whine as Dan’s fingers slipped out.

“Hang on, just getting more lube.” Phil felt two fingers slip back into him and curl downward, gently brushing his prostate.

“Ahh, good, that’s good,” Phil gasped, shifting his weight up and backwards to rock back more.

“Phil,” Dan said, sounding off. “Look up, please. Look at yourself?”

Phil raised his head and blinked, his glasses having slid down slightly. He looked well on his way to being a mess, is what he looked like. But Dan looked stunning, dark eyes fixed on Phil and both hands working around him. He closed his eyes against the picture they made for a minute, and his head fell back down.

“God,” he said, his own voice sounding shaky to his ears, “you look… That’s a lot.” He gasped as Dan’s slick hand tightened around his cock and then twisted up and off completely, leaving him bucking against thin air. He felt Dan shift beside him, and then a dry hand tilted his chin up.

“Don’t look at me,” Dan said, “look at you.”

Phil opened his eyes, and gave a gaspy half-laugh, glancing down and away from the mirror. “Just feels a little weird, y'know? Don’t really see myself… like that.”

“Like what?” Dan’s voice was closer, and Phil felt the soft pressure of lips against his shoulder, the brush of hair against his ear.

“Like- oh god,” Phil gasped; Dan’s fingers twisted inside of him, and the tip of his ring finger was pressing against his opening; he closed his eyes again, making it easier to speak. “Like… ha, I guess, sexually? I just don’t- ngh,” Phil stopped as Dan eased his ring finger in alongside the others, twisting so his thumb slid along the sensitive skin behind his balls.

“You should,” Dan said. “Look at yourself. Let me show you.”

Phil rocked back against Dan’s fingers and opened his eyes again, glancing up. Sweat was starting to roll down his temple from the heat trapped under the sheet, and his glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. His skin was glowing beneath the blue-grey light of the sheets, and his hips were mindlessly rocking against Dan’s fingers.

“You look so beautiful all of the time, but I love watching you when you’re just… chasing your own pleasure like this,” Dan said quietly. “Up on your hands?”

Phil shifted without saying anything, groaning at the way moving caused Dan’s fingers to press him open differently. Dan moved back and pumped out more lube onto his hand, grasping Phil’s cock again more tightly than he had before. Phil jerked into his grasp and moaned, eyes falling shut again.

“No, no, darling, keep them open, come on,” Dan encouraged. Phil opened his eyes and bucked again - his flushed cock was sliding in and out of Dan’s wet fist, and every time he twitched he could feel Dan’s fingers pressing against him inside.

“Dan,” he gasped, “god, please, I want…”

“You look so good, so gorgeous, Phil. I don’t even have to move, you’re just taking what you need.” He bent his head down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Phil’s ribs. “You’re so beautiful like this, I just wanted to show you how shameless you are. It’s so…” Dan paused, just watching Phil watch himself in the mirror.

“Dan, please, I can’t,” Phil twisted, hips bucking faster. “Tighter, please, don’t stop-”

Dan’s fist tightened along his length, twisting along the shaft as Phil thrusted into his grip. “Can you come from this? Watching yourself, listening to me?” Dan twisted his fingers inside, pressing down continuously against his prostate as best he could with Phil restlessly moving. “Gorgeous, perfect, look at how good and beautiful you are like this-” Dan pressed another kiss to his ribs. “-want to film you like this, or take a picture so I can always see you this desperate and beautiful-”

“Ah, fuck!” Phil gasped. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and watched his cock twitch in Dan’s grip as he came, thick and wet over his fist, making the slide even easier and hotter. “Jesus christ, Dan, Dan,” he panted. His upper body gave out, and he propped himself on one elbow, still weakly thrusting.

“Gorgeous, you’re so beautiful like this, Phil.” Dan’s voice sounded shaky with emotion. Phil felt soft presses of lips against his lower ribs and hips.

“That was…” Phil laughed a little. “Wow.” He groaned a little as Dan eased his fingers out of him. “What about you?”

“Uh, that was wanking material for the next year, minimum - I’ll be fine,” Dan laughed. “You were so… just, gorgeous.” He ran the back of his hand over Phil’s trembling back muscles. “You can lie down now, here-” he shifted to help Phil lay in a dry spot. Phil shifted up onto his elbows, laying on his stomach and catching his breath.

“You could, ah…” Phil trailed off, then looked up to meet Dan’s eyes in the mirror. “You could still fuck me?” He watched Dan’s eyes widen slightly. “I mean, I’m obviously relaxed and I’m already stretched so… Have at it?”

Dan snorted. “ ‘Have at it?’ Really enticing me, you nerd.”

Phil smiled and shifted, rolling onto his back and letting his legs fall open, bare thigh resting against Dan’s clothed one where he was kneeling. “I’m serious,” he said. “How d'you want me?” He kicked off his pajama pants where they were still bunched around his ankles.

Dan’s laughter died on his tongue. “Really? I mean,” he slid Phil’s leg onto his other hip, shifting between them. “I am honestly good with getting myself off, if that’d be too much.”

Phil pushed himself up and reached for the hem of Dan’s shirt, pulling it over his head and running his hands back down Dan’s sides. “Nah,” he said conversationally, “want you in me.” He kissed Dan, feeling the delay in response, before pulling back. “Wanna feel you filling me up.”

Dan pushed him back down by the shoulders, pupils dilated, and Phil laughed as he went down. Dan hooked his fingers in the waistband of his own pajama pants and slid them down his thighs before hooking Phil’s legs over his waist.

“Demanding, pushy,” he teased as he slicked up his cock, “just gave you a delightful orgasm but no, you need a dick in your ass.”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Phil shot back, voice hitching on the last word as he felt the blunt tip of Dan’s cock pressing against him.

“Trust me, I’m not,” Dan said, smiling fondly down at him as he pressed slowly in. Phil sighed, stretched out and relaxed, feeling the filling bluntness of Dan’s cock opening him.

“Wish you could see your face like this,” Dan whispered. “Looks like art.”

“I mean, we could switch positions,” Phil murmured. Dan’s rocking stilled and Phil opened his eyes - Dan was looking straight down at him, but with a faraway look. “Dan?”

Dan’s eyes refocused. “Idea.” He slowly slid out, and took a hold of Phil’s arms, pulling him up. “Kneel up for me? Face the mirror, gorgeous.” He kissed him on the cheek and turned him around.

“You’re ridiculous,” Phil groused. “Can’t even take a nice thing like me offering sex without turning it into another 'appreciate yourself’ moment.”

“Yeah, well, fucking sue me for wanting to appreciate how beautiful you are,” Dan said dryly. “Want you to sit like you’re going to ride me backwards, alright?” He kicked off his pajama pants and kneeled, pulling Phil back by the hips and using one hand to guide his cock back into Phil’s pliant body. Phil shivered a little, watching Dan positioning him in the mirror like it was happening to someone else, but feeling Dan’s cock sliding into him again shocked him back into himself and he moaned, grinding down. Dan’s hands tightened on hips as he panted.

“God, your fucking hips,” Dan gasped, “you know how hard it is for me sometimes? Just wanna wrap my hands around them and drag you against me.” Phil groaned and let his head fall back onto Dan’s shoulder as Dan thrusted and ground up into him, keeping a vice-like hold on his hips, sliding a little with the left-over lube.

“Look at yourself, baby, want you to watch how good you make me feel,” Dan whispered, bucking up unevenly and making Phil gasp.

Opening his eyes and looking in the mirror was almost more intense than before. He was spread open across Dan’s lap, and he could see flashes of Dan’s cock slipping in and out of him. His cock was half-hard again from the pressure against his prostate and the fullness inside of him, and it twitched as he watched himself grind back against Dan’s cock. His hair was wrecked from rolling around, and his glasses were sitting a little crooked against his face. He could see the messy mop of Dan’s hair pressed against the side of his head, and Dan’s dark, intense eyes open, watching, as he gasped against his shoulder.

“That’s it, Phil, god, you look incredible,” Dan stuttered, broken moans cutting off the end of his sentence. Phil moaned, thighs clenching against Dan’s, feeling a wave of arousal growing in his stomach.

“I think, ah, I might come again? Fuck, Dan,” he bit out against clenched teeth. Dan pulled him down tighter onto his cock and ground up into him with short rolls of his hips. His left hand let go of Phil’s hip, and came back wet and shockingly gentle against Phil’s cock. Phil moaned and shook violently, making Dan moan at the clenching around his cock.

“Alright? Too much?” Dan asked. Phil shook his head and sucked in a breath, his right hand coming to join Dan’s and his left twisting to hold on to Dan’s hip for balance.

“So good, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he gasped. Dan moaned brokenly and sped up his thrusts.

“Phil, Phil, please look, watch,” Dan choked out. Phil’s eyes flew open to see his and Dan’s hands threaded over his cock, his hips grinding back to meet Dan’s thrusts and up into their joined hands.

“Want a picture of this, fuck, want a video so I can watch this on loop,” Dan gasped, watching Phil watch himself. “You’re incredible, you feel so good around my cock, so beautiful to watch you taking it, fucking your wet cock into our hands-”

“Dan, Dan, please, I’m close-”

“Yes, god, you’re so fucking gorgeous, take me so well, fuck, I love you-”

Phil twisted, gasping, unable to look at the mirror as it felt like his whole body was seizing up, mindlessly grinding back onto Dan’s cock and up into their fists as he came again - he distantly heard Dan moan, felt his cock twitch and felt a slick sensation as Dan’s come slipped out around his cock. His heart was hammering wildly, and Dan’s free hand slid up his chest to hold him tight so he wouldn’t overbalance.

“Fuck…” Dan panted.

“Yeah.”

Dan pressed soft kisses along his shoulder blade as he slipped out of Phil and helped him lay down on his side. He made to get up, but Phil pulled him back down.

“Just for a minute. Clean-up soon, but… just a minute.” Phil’s heart flipped a little as Dan’s arm wrapped around his middle.

“Yeah,” Dan breathed, pulling him tight against his front. “No arguments here.” He kissed the side of his neck. “Love you, Phil.”

“God, I love you too. What brought this on?”

He felt Dan shrug against his back. “You always compliment me so casually, and I feel awkward saying things back sometimes. But I think it just… constantly.” He rubbed his thumb absently against Phil’s chest. “Felt like I needed to do something like this, I guess.” He rubbed his nose against Phil’s neck, planting a kiss at the juncture of his shoulder. “Not out of like, guilt or some dumb shit like that, just because you should feel like I feel when you say those things, y’know?”

Phil rolled onto his back, keeping Dan’s arm around him to look him in the face. “Dan,” he said. “Just because you don’t say it as often doesn’t mean I don’t see it.” He gently poked him on the nose to watch his face scrunch, and smiled. “I’ve known you for a little bit now, so it’s not to hard to read your expressions, you know. Like right now-” Dan’s smile was soft, and made his eyes crinkle at the corners. “-you’re thinking ‘I love this adorable idiot, and I’m overwhelmingly glad I’m here instead of anywhere else, sticky and sweaty and gross with this old nerd.’ Right?”

Dan’s cheeks were pink, and he leaned forward and kissed Phil on the corner of the mouth. “Right,” he said softly. “But really, we are kind of unrepentantly gross, so let’s fix that, please.” He untangled himself from Phil and knelt up.

“Ugh, can’t you just come back with a washcloth and clean me?”

“Shower time, old nerd.”

“Hey!”

“You said it, not me.”


End file.
